stealth_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Purcell
Henry is a fictional character from the Stealth movie and Stealth fan series. He is an Afro-American jet pilot, together with Ben and Kara. Henry first appeared in Stealth (movie), and originally was flying with Talon. He is very jolly and comical character, mainly because of his interest in women, what often causes unexpected troubles and jokes. 'Personality' In the movie Henry was a really jolly character, playboy and some kind of medium. He was flying together in squadron with Kara and Ben, and he was happy about their current state. Henry believes in prime numbers, and other mystical things. He likes his pilot style of life, and mainly when he can always get some pretty girls into his bed. Kara said, he has a girl always, and everywhere. He too shows he likes when woman are under him, and he is on top. About Kara he said she is unique. When Edi joined them, he didn’t believe it will bring something good. Because four in team isn’t prime number anymore, but he still gave it try. Henry seems to love family life, because after Edi joined them and accomplished the first mission with him, he said he is there to protect him. So he can celebrate holiday with his family. He too seems to like good cooking. Henry is very polite, calm, and mainly friendly. He was trying to make Edi’s mind to come back, and showed more understanding for young AI than Ben did. When he returned two years after their last together mission, and “death”, he seems to keep his old nature. Henry is too very confused about his survival, just like his friends, and they found in quite strange situation. Henry showed himself in shaman looking outfit in Brazil, and really happy he meets his friends again. He us still very jolly, optimistic, and nice to anyone. He too reveals he is taking care about threee little toucans and managed to live with just one woman for all that time. His friends thought he calmed down his life style of playboy, but that changed, when he began to talk about sexual experiences with her. Henry this time tries to be Edi’s friend and o he shows his the friendliest side, and he is too playful. He is too protecting his friends, and shows to be a really mature and grown man, when it comes to doing decisions. He is unbeatable when it comes to humor, because he is one of the most characters in the story in the same time. 'Stealth' Henry in the movie appears for the first time, like an elite pilot together with Ben and Kara. He is Talon 3 in their squadron, and he is seen on training mission with his co-pilots. When they land, Captain Cummings will inform them, a new wingman will join them. He too says they will go on the carrier, and Henry shows he knows the captain Marshfield, who run the carrier, when he says he is too a black guy. He isn't very happy about the new wingman, because 4 isn't a prime number, and it's not the lucky one. When Cummings leaves Henry says more examples of prime numbers, and Ben joins him. Henry is then in the bar with Kara and Ben trying to guess who will be their new comrade. While that he is staring at breasts of another foreign woman. Ben says Henry was better than one of the pilots, who were trying to get into the Talon program too. So he guesses, it could be him, while Kara says it could be a woman. Henry shows he likes when women are under him, then on him, and that he doesn't believe the other pilot will be a woman. Kara is unique in his look, when she can be so good pilot like him and Ben. After all they just say "Don't think, drink." Henry is then seen in the club dancing. When they arrive on carrier, they are later in the night introduced to Edi. Henry shows he knows something about quantum computers, and is glad when he can meet captain Marshfield personally. He too jokes he wants three Edi, and from his one make a cabriolet. He is quite surprised when they get a homework about their new AI, and when Ben reads "Extreme Deep Invader", Henry replies him, people sometimes calls him like that. When he is "doing" homework, he dances in his room and the plays with a lamp. When they start their new mission, he is the one together with Ben who gives Edi a nickname "Tin man". Henry was too quite surprised, when they discovered Edi can talk. When the training mission is changed into a real one, Henry isn't so sure about a move against terrorists. And when Ben returns in one peace, Henry says he wasn't scared. On Thailand trip Henry was trying to attract a young Thailand woman. He was later successful, after he said he is from America, and flies with jets. He is seen trying to speak her language, and too defends Edi from Ben's look at him. He says Edi is a good thing, because he can then celebrate with his family, and Edi will protect him from anything. He too then too talks with Ben about his relationship with Kara. Henry knows she can be on the top, and says Ben, he hopes his love is worth all of it. The rest of the day he spends with Thailand woman, and he says her about the great life of piloting. He asks her if she can cook, and later in the night he insults, when they are called back on the ship, just when he was spending night with her. When they are called back on the carrier and start a new mission, Henry together with Ben and Kara refuse to attack. However when Edi begins to strike, Henry is the one who is trying to bring him back. In the process Henry is chasing AI in the mountains. Henry is trying to make Edi's mind and acts friendly to him, until he says he won't disobey him, and Henry gets order from Ben to shoot Edi down. Because he didn't hold back enough, and Edi dodges the missile, Henry's Talon collides with the mountain. In the end of the movie, Ben and Kara, with the crew of carrier are seen on Henry's funeral. 'Stealth 2' Two years later, Henry appears again. Ben with Kara and Tim meets him in the jungle of Rio De Janeiro, where he shows up in Shaman colorful suit. For first time, when they see him, they get a shock, and faint. Only Kara doesn't collapse, and she breaks down in tears, and hugging Henry. She asks how he can be alive, and he responds her he will try to explain it. They are then trying to wake Tim and Ben. After a few tries, and slaps with shaking Henry manages to wake Tim up. Kara managed to wake up Ben. Tim was quite shocked by Henry's presence, but Ben seemed to be deeply touched by it. When Henry called his three little toucans Ben finally noticed him, and Henry called him "Benjamin". Henry then hasn't any second to react, when Ben furiously and tightly embrace him. Henry is quite surprised when he hears sobbing from other pilot, and makes him sure he is really there. Henry leads them to his house, where he tells them a story, how he gained these little toucans. When his friends ask him, how he can be alive, he admits he doesn't know. Because the last thing what he remembered was a crash into the mountain, ant hen when he opened eyes again, he was really alive. So it stays a big mystery to them. When Keith with Edi returns, AI suffers a big shock when he sees the man, what he has killed, and he runs away. Relationships Ben Gannon Ben and Henry are very close friends since they know each other since they were in school. Henry is very often talking with Ben about his relationship with Kara, and he hopes Ben will one day say he loves her. Until then he will help him with that. He is calling Ben like "Benjamin" sometimes, even when Ben's full name is Benneth. Ben was deeply shaken by Henry's visible death, even when he didn't show it. It was mainly proved when they met after two years again and Ben even cried. Since they reunited again, they keep a close bond and they care deeply about each other. Henry is too seen calming Ben down and supporting him in hard situations. Henry is very loyal to Ben, and takes him like a best friend and their team leader. 'Trivia' *Interesting is that, Henry still believes in Prime numbers, even when not so much now. Irony is that, he has three little toucans, what is Prime number, just like when he was flying with Talon with Ben and Kara. *Henry seems to be a fan of Basketball, and likes to play it *Sometimes can be heard a joke about being black man from Henry *Henry seems to be very upset about that there isn't almost any black super heroes *In Stealth 2, he is for the most of time seen together with Tim Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Pilots Category:NAVY Category:Humans Category:American characters